Que lloró
by Gala Potter
Summary: TERMINADO y reescrito. Los sentimientos de Ron al descubrir que la mujer que ama lo engaña con su mejor amigo. Basado en canciones de Sin Bandera y Ricardo Arjona.
1. Que lloró

**¡Hola! Hace poco que volví a leer todos los fics que he escrito, y me di cuenta que hay algunas cosas que escribí que ya no me gustaron. En particular el primer capítulo de este fic, si mi memoria no me falla lo escribí hace casi dos años, lo leí y ya no me gustó, por eso decidí volverlo a escribir conservando la esencia, y enfocándome un poco más en los sentimientos de los personajes.**

**Y antes que se me olvide ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros. Y la canción en la que se basa este fic, o al menos este capítulo, se llama "Que lloro" de Sin Bandera. Yo sólo hago esto por diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Advertencia: **Fic no recomendado para personas que adoren la pareja Ron/Hermione

**Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo Uno**

"**Que Lloro"**

**Por Gala Potter**

Era una hermosa noche del mes de Abril de aquellas que sólo de vez en cuando suceden en las grandes ciudades, la luna brillaba con toda su magnificencia además de los cientos de estrellas que solamente en ciertas noches les gusta aparecer, una linda noche para salir con la persona amada y compartir ese manto repleto de estrellas. Sin embargo lo que menos le importaba en ese momento a Ron Weasley era la luna y las estrellas, él se encontraba en la sala del departamento que compartía con su novia tratando de olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior, pero simplemente le era imposible tan sólo con verla, escucharla, ver su foto…hacía que las imágenes volvieran a su mente, la voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ron!- él aludido volteó a verla, ahí estaba ella vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa casi transparente de color negro, en su rostro su ceño fruncido salía a relucir igual que la mueca de sus labios, el tiempo había pasado y ahora a sus veintitrés años Hermione lucía su cabello castaño lacio, era esbelta y en ese momento miraba a Ron, su novio, con el ceño fruncido evidentemente enojada - es la quinta vez que te llamó y tú ni me haces caso- Ron desvió su mirada, no la quería ver- bueno si no me piensas hacer caso ¡bien! Pero al menos me puedes decir si has visto mi capa azul, ya volteé todo el armario y ni rastro de ella

-no sé- contestó escuetamente el pelirrojo, no quería hablar con ella, cada palabra que ella decía era como sal escociéndose en una herida, sin importar lo que ella dijera- ¿Por qué no te llevas otra?- ella pareció pensárselo

-si no tengo opción me tendré que llevar la violeta- dijo Hermione resignándose, y volteó a ver el reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la noche- ¡por la barbas de Merlín! ¡Es tardísimo!- y dispuesta a seguir con su arreglo se dio media vuelta sin darse cuenta del deplorable estado en que se encontraba su novio, la persona que supuestamente amaba. A los pocos minutos volvió a salir de la habitación y se acercó a la mesa de centro donde estaba su varita y algunas cosas más. Guardó todo en su bolso y se dirigió al pelirrojo- Ron la cena está en el horno y sinceramente no sé a que hora vaya a regresar, así que no me esperes despierto- se iba a dirigir a la chimenea que estaba en la sala cuando la voz quebrada de su novio la llamó

-Hermione- la llamó Ron, un nombre que le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo desde el día anterior

-Ron ya me tengo que ir, ya se me hizo tarde- le contestó la joven y cuando ella estaba a punto de echar los polvos flu, Ron la interrumpió

-Hermione...quiero hablar contigo- declaró el pelirrojo haciendo que Hermione se volviera hacía él

-Ron no puedo en este momento, Harry me está esperando, te prometo que hablamos cuando llegue- le dijo Hermione y ella no notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Ron cuando ella mencionó a su mejor amigo

-¡Harry! ¡Siempre es Harry!- se escandalizó el pelirrojo y empezó a sacar toda la furia, tristeza y dolor que sentía desde el día anterior- ¡en qué maldito momento vas a dejar de pensar en él! ¡Cuando va a dejar de entrometerse en nuestra vida! porque siempre que te digo Hermione vamos a dar un paseo, a cenas, o mínimo a platicar ¡tú siempre sales con la misma cantaleta: no puedo Harry me espera! ¡¿Y yo qué soy Hermione! ¡Soy tu NOVIO! ¡Pero tú siempre estás dispuesta a dedicarle todo tu tiempo a él, y nunca a mí! Yo que durante tanto tiempo te he amado

-Ron, por favor tranquilízate y no me vengas con estás escenitas que solamente son una pérdida de tiempo- le contestó Hermione indiferente, a ella le urgía salir de ahí, pero Ron se lo estaba dificultando sin embargo no iba a permitir que le frustrará los planes de ese día

-¡¡que me tranquilice! ¡¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que me tranquilice! ¡¡Si lo único que quieres es irte con él!- le gritó enfurecido Ron, y ella enojada le contestó

-me estás colmando la paciencia Ronald Weasley, pero de acuerdo vamos a platicar- le dijo mientras arrojó su bolso en uno de los sillones cercanos- pero que sea rápido no quiero perder mi empleo por tu culpa

-gracias por quedarte- le dijo más tranquilizado Ron- siéntate, y por favor quédate así...- ella se sentó frente a él y dirigió su mirada castaña a los ojos azules de él, él bajó su mirada al suelo

_Quédate un momento así,_

_No mires hacia mí que no podré aguantar_

_Si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo_

_Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar..._

-Hermione- empezó a decir el pelirrojo- te juro que he tratado de olvidar todo porque quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, y realmente espero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma, eres mi vida, mi mundo- tomó aire le costaba tanto trabajo decir lo que sentía en ese instante y lo decepcionado que estaba- pero en estos días he entendido que desde el día en que vivimos juntos nos hemos distanciado uno del otro sin darnos cuenta

-yo también sintió lo mismo, Ron, no me gusta admitir que la idea de vivir juntos no fue la mejor, todo se fue a pique- reconoció Hermione y Ron la miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado volver a ser como éramos antes, pero a estás alturas ya es imposible

-lo sé, hace tanto tiempo dejó de ser esa relación casi perfecta, ahora son siempre pretextos, si no es el trabajo, el cansancio, el fastidio, la falta de tiempo…en fin miles de pretextos que han deteriorado nuestra relación…pero hay uno en especial que no quería creer, que durante meses me había cegado a verlo…hasta ayer, tal vez digas que son figuraciones mías, a lo mejor me estoy volviendo loco o…simplemente es la verdad…

Tal vez pienses que estoy loco 

_Y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar_

_Pero sino te explico lo que siento dentro _

_No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar_

-¿recuerdas el ramo de rosas que te llegó ayer?- la interrogó el pelirrojo, Hermione se preguntó como sabía él de eso pues había pasado algunos meses ocultándoselo

-sí, me acuerdo- le respondió ella sin tener otro remedio- ¿por qué me lo preguntas Ron?

-yo te lo mande, Hermione- le confesó él, a ella se le fue el alma a los pies, eso sólo significaba una cosa, Ron sabía todo

-¡eso es imposible!- exclamó ella sorprendida- ¡tú nunca me mandas flores! ¡Nunca en estos seis años me has dado ni una flor!

-sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero así fue, toda esta semana había estado pensando que no quería perderte, que te amaba, que te amo y que ya era hora de salvar esta relación, pero que idiota fui, esta relación ya estaba hundida desde hace mucho tiempo y yo de tonto ciego, enamorado, distraído, no me había dado cuenta…

_-Buenos días, señorita Hermione- le dijo un hombre joven en cuanto una muchacha abrió su oficina en el Cuartel General de Aurores, ella le sonrió. El muchacho era el repartidor de una florería del Callejón Diagon_

_-buenos días, Nick- le respondió el saludó Hermione y abrió totalmente la puerta para que él pudiera pasar- ya sabes donde ponerlas- y así lo hizo el muchacho, dejó el arreglo arriba de una archivero, el arreglo consistía en rosas rojas y blancas, no eran menos de cincuenta, todas perfectamente acomodadas y con un sistema mágico para que se mantuvieran con rocío todo el día _

_-¿firma la hoja de entrega?- le dijo el joven_

_-¡claro!- exclamó ella y él le dio un pergamino donde ella puso su firma- muchas gracias_

_-de nada, hasta luego- se despidió y salió de la oficina. Mientras Hermione se acercaba a observar el hermoso arreglo de flores, suspiró_

_-¡ay, Harry! Siempre tan detallista- dijo ella en un susurró y se acercó a oler una de las flores_

_-vaya definitivamente cada día van mejorando, ya las entregan más temprano- dijo una voz desde la puerta la cuál se mantenía abierta, Harry se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó de la cintura por detrás, después la besó en el cuello_

_-gracias, amor, pero te he dicho mil veces que no te molestes comprándome flores- respondió ella y después se volteó para quedar frente a él, le pasó sus brazos por el cuello_

_-si ya sé que me lo has dicho- admitió él- pero tú no has entendido que no es ninguna molestia, es lo mínimo que se merece la mujer que amo_

_-entonces Harry Potter me ama- dijo ella jugando con un mechón de cabello azabache de él_

_-sí, Hermione, te amo como jamás imagine amar a alguien, eres mi vida y no sabes cuanto daría por estar contigo siempre, que un día de estos fueras mi esposa_

_-¡ay, Harry!- exclamó ella abrazándolo con fuerza- yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, pero sabes que…_

_-Ron- ella asintió- pero si ya no quieres estar con él, Hermione yo te amo, tú me amas ¿qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Él lo debería aceptar? _

_-por favor, Harry, amor, dejemos ese tema- él asintió con el ceño fruncido, pero se le olvido cuando ella empezó a besarlo, él le correspondió y pronto se convirtió en un apasionado beso. Ninguno de los dos se percató en algún momento que un pelirrojo había observado toda la escena, habría querido sorprenderla y resultó que el sorprendido era él, su novia, la mujer que tanto amaba lo estaba engañando y no con cualquier tipo del Cuartel General de Aurores, sino con el que se suponía era su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, sin más demora salió de ahí con el corazón destrozado._

-No lo puedo creer- le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo cuando terminó su relato- tú nunca me mandas flores

-¿por qué no me crees?- la interrogó él- ¿por qué solamente tu adorado Harry hace ese tipo de detalles?

-sí, por eso- admitió Hermione, tenía los ojos llorosos y no podía ver a los ojos a Ron, se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la ventana fijó su mirada en la luna menguante de esa noche- porque Harry al menos una vez a la semana me envía un arreglo exactamente igual al que tú dices que me enviaste, porque cuando tú estabas ocupado en tu trabajo o sin ganas de salir, él era el que me acompañaba, él que poco a poco me fue mostrando el verdadero amor, él que me protege, él que se encarga que nunca esté sola, él que me ama-si los sentimientos de Ron ya estaba lastimados, después de esas palabras quedaron hechos jirones

-él, Harry, mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué no un desconocido?- se preguntó más para sí mismo Ron que a Hermione, y ella de espaldas de respondió con delicadeza

-porque él siempre ha estado ahí, en las buena y en las malas, siempre nos hemos tenido uno al otro, porque mientras tú te alejabas, él se mantenía a mi lado, porque él me enseñó una forma de amar con tanta profundidad que aunque sé que nos duele a ambos, Ron, sé que no puedo vivir sin él, no sabes cuanto siento haberte traicionado y lastimado, pero es algo tan fuerte que simplemente no lo podíamos ignorar y dejarlo pasar

-y te valió un bledo lo que yo siento por ti, lo mucho que te amo y todo lo que daría por ti

-Ron, sé que no era la manera de decírtelo, sé que te estoy hiriendo…pero…

-¡ya dilo mujer! ¡Amas a mi mejor amigo! Y yo tanto tiempo engañándome que me amabas a mí, que estúpido fui ¿no? Le entregue en bandeja de plata a la mujer que amo a mi mejor amigo, si definitivamente soy un idiota

-perdón, Ron, te juro que fue nuestra intención simplemente sucedió- para ese entonces las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la castaña- créeme trate de ignorar todo lo que sentía por Harry, porque te quiero mucho y no se hacía justo hacerte algo así, pero…

-ya no digas nada más, Hermione ¿me quieres lastimar más?

-no, Ron…yo sólo quiero que entiendas- dijo ella en voz baja y llorosa

-¿qué diablos quieres que entienda? ¡Que soy un idiota! ¡Que yo te aleje de mí! ¡Que yo solito te empuje a que buscaras a otro! ¡Pues eso ya lo entendí!- le gritó mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, nunca pensó en amar a una mujer de esa manera, mucho menos que habría una mujer capaz de hacerlo llorar, pero ella, la mujer que estaba frente a la ventana, la que había sido su amiga por años, su amor, su vida, justamente ella lo estaba haciendo. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella aun llorando le dijo:

-creo que ya no es correcto que yo siga viviendo aquí

-si quiere te puedes quedar y yo me voy- le sugirió Ron

-de ninguna manera, éste es tu departamento, yo me regresaré a mi antiguo departamento y perdón por todo esto- fue lo que le dijo Hermione a Ron antes de ir a la habitación que habían compartido durante dos años. Del fondo del armario sacó su baúl con rapidez y sin ningún orden empezó a guardar todas sus cosas asegurándose de dejar todas las fotos de ella y Ron, en ningún momento dejó de llorar al final de cuentas había vivido una hermosa historia con Ron con un desastroso final, pero él en algún momento había sido su gran amor, y se lamentó por el final que tuvo esa relación tan importante en su vida.

Ron se mantuvo en el sofá con la mirada hacia el suelo negándose a ver como la mujer que amaba, que era su vida, se marchaba de su vida para siempre. Sabía que en parte él había tenido la culpa, la había descuidado por el trabajo y fue entonces cuando recordó todas la noche en que él llegaba de trabajar y ella siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa, con la palabra justa ¿y él que hacía? Ignorarla, diciendo que estaba muy cansado, no platicaba con ella, mucho menos le demostraba cuanto la amaba. Entonces unas llamas surgieron en la chimenea y ahí apareció el rostro de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

-¿Ron?- lo llamó su supuesto mejor amigo pero él no respondió- Ron ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Hermione está bien? ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

-¡no!- contestó inmediatamente Ron, Harry se extrañó

-está bien, como tú digas, una pregunta ¿está por ahí Hermione?

-sí ¿quieres que la llame?- le preguntó en un tono irritado a Harry

-por favor, se supone que hoy teníamos junta- pero no fue necesario que Ron la llamará porque en ese momento Hermione salía de la habitación con el baúl a un lado flotando, cuando vio a Harry se quedó paralizada por la plática con Ron casi se había olvidado de la cita que tenía con él

-Hermione- le dijo Harry sorprendido

-ya sé todo, Harry- le dijo Ron

-y yo no quiero seguir viviendo aquí- agregó Hermione

-voy para allá- anunció Harry, si Ron ya sabía todo, quería explicarle que solamente se enamoró, y ella se enamoró de él, quería pedirle perdón, pero cuando se apareció en el departamento la mirada de Hermione le suplicaba que se marchara de ahí

-¿puedes ir a dejar esto a mi departamento?- le preguntó Hermione

-Yo, Hermione, Ron…- intentó decir Harry sin saber a quién dirigirse, pero no podía ignorar la mirada de Hermione

-está bien, te espero allá, adiós Ron y espero que algún día me perdones- sin más Harry desapareció de ahí

-Ron, por favor mírame, sé que no lo merezco, pero por favor veme a los ojos- sin embargo Ron no la quería ver, no quería que ella viera cómo estaba sufriendo por ella, cómo después de tanto tiempo se había dado cuenta que ella nunca había suya…

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_

_Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos_

_Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba _

_Que el amor es una cosa_

_Que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego_

_Si lo forzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a _

_Su final_

-vete, él te esta esperando- le dijo Ron intentando enfocar su mirada a otra cosa, no hacía ella, no a la mujer que lo estaba haciendo sufrir tanto, no a la mujer que lo había engañado, no a la mujer que a pesar de todo seguía amando y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el fin de sus días

-Ron, tal vez no pueda sentir lo que tú sientes, pero créeme que intento comprender cómo te sientes, entiendo que no quieras verme ni tampoco escucharme, pero quiero que sepas, que aunque no te ame como tú quisieras, te quiero, como amigo, pero te quiero, por favor no me odies- y Hermione trató de tomar la mano de Ron, pero él la alejó y desvió su mirada, entonces ella fue hacia la chimenea volteó a ver a su ex novio, pero seguía sin verla, entonces desapareció entre las llamas, Ron entonces se dejó llevar por el sentimiento, estaba llorando por una mujer, estaba llorando por amor, por que estaba destrozado.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender _

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver..._

_Que lloro por ti..._

_Que lloro sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí_

_Que no eras para mi_

_y lloro_

**Notas de la autora: **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor deje reviews, no importa si son vociferadores, todo es bien recibido. Los dos capítulos siguientes no los voy a modificar porque esos capítulos me gustaron como quedaron.**

**Los invitó a continuar leyendo, y también a leer el fic que escribí para sacarme la espinita de un Ron/Hermione pero ahora sí totalmente romántico se llama "La mujer que no soñé" también es un song- fic hecho a partir de una canción de Ricardo Arjona.**

**Hasta luego**


	2. Aun Te Amo

**Hola!!! Desde hace tiempo les prometí una continuación de _"Que lloró"_, pero estuve escuchando varias canciones para decidir cual era la más adecuada a mi parecer, y escuchando el disco de _"Si el norte fuera el Sur_" de _Ricardo Arjona_ encontré la canción adecuada, muy triste y melancólica, pero al menos a mi parecer refleja a la perfección el sentimiento de Ron ante el abandono de Hermione, se llama _"Aun Te Amo carta nº1"_ una de las canciones que más me gustan de ese disco, espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este song-fic, sé que muchos no les agrada la pareja Hermione/Harry, y mucho menos que Hermione haya dejado a Ron, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma para hacer un song-fic con la canción _"Que lloró" _incluso mi hermana dice que soy muy cruel, en fin muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, no saben cuanto se los agredezco. **

**Ren-Wiggin: **Muchas gracias, te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, ahora estoy empezando a creer que mi hermana tiene razón, según ella soy muy cruel, pero en fin, me da gusto que te haya gustado. CIAO

**Airhead14: **Bueno, creo q son pocas personas que les gustó lo que pasó en el fic, pero no sé me ocurrió otra forma de escribir un song-fic con esa canción, bueno, pero así lo escribí, espero que no me quieras matar después de este capítulo. BYE GRACIAS

**Lil Granger: **Lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar, no fue mi intención, gracias por leer esta triste historia y lo del final feliz, ay! Lo lamento. Gracias.

**Jessica Weasley: **Gracias por dejarme un review, y lamento decirte que Ron va a sufrir, si tienes la oportunidad de escuchar la canción de "Te acuerdas de mí" me vas a querer matar te pongo un cachito de la canción para que te des una idea _Ya probé con el Yoga, el Hare Krishna y el Budú, Ya probé con un brujo un adivino y un gurú, pero me sigo poniendo viejo me lo dice cada día el espejo y tu no apareces por ninguna parte_, Bye

**CoNny-B: **Gracias, pero en verdad lamento informarte que esta historia no tendrá un final feliz, tal vez para Hermione y Harry si, pero Ron...me da pena el pobre, optó porque mejor fraternices con el enemigo. Ciao y muchas gracias.

**Hermy: **Muchas gracias, me da gusto que te haya gustado. Bye gracias.

**2. Aun Te Amo**

**Por Gala Potter**

Hermione:

Estoy solo, desde hace seis meses que lo estoy, no sé que ha sido de ti, desde que te fuiste, desde que me dejaste, en mi mente sigue y seguirá tu recuerdo, muchas veces sueño que regresas que lo dejas a él, al que alguna vez se hizo llamar mi mejor amigo, pero sólo es una mentira, una ilusión, porque sé que jamás regresaras, en todo este tiempo no ha habido ni un instante en que no piense en ti, porque este amor seguirá presente, quisiera saber que haces, que fue de tu vida, si eres feliz. Yo vivo, si es que se le puede llamar así a andar por las calles, sin sentido en esta vida, sobrevivo como puedo, como seguro ya has de saber renuncie al trabajo, jugar al quidditch ya no tiene ningún chiste, ahora trabajo en el mundo muggle, ya no puedo seguir en el mundo mágico si cada rincón de este me recuerda a ti.

_Donde estés  
Creo que es justo que te enteres  
Que estoy bien que sobrevivo  
Que vivo en la Calle Amores  
Piso 6, cuarto 28  
Y que ya no juego al fútbol  
Por mi rodilla._

El maldito vicio del cigarro que tu odiabas, lo deje, mi apariencia ya no me preocupa en lo más mínimo, sin que mas da, podrías creerlo me deje la barba, nuestro vecinos se han mudado, te acuerdas de aquel vecino al que siempre le pedías café cuando no teníamos se fue, no sé quienes se han mudado a este edificio, evitó salir, estoy deprimido, no importa lo que pasó entre nosotros, porque en este tiempo he pensado que tuve la culpa, si no te hubiera descuidado, a lo mejor seguirías a mi lado, los dos tuvimos muchos errores, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte todo sólo por una razón...aun te amo

_Que Manuel  
Se casó y se fue pa' España  
Que fumo más y duermo menos  
Que hasta me dejé la barba  
Y sobre todo que te enteres  
que a pesar de tus errores y los míos..._

_Aún te amo_

Sabes creo que Ginny tiene razón, soy un idiota, tú nunca regresaras, lo amas a él, sólo me hago ilusiones, pero si regresaras yo te daría lo que no te supe dar, no me importaría todo el dolor por el que he pasado, sólo con tenerte a mi lado yo sería feliz, para que escribo idioteces, pareciera que me gusta sufrir, pero lo que más deseo es volverte a abrazar, besar, hacerte mía, pero volvemos de nuevo a las estupideces e ilusiones porque estoy seguro que tú jamás regresaras, aunque yo me canse de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que...aun te amo

_No sé si por idiota o por romántico  
No sé si por novato o por nostálgico..._

_Aún te amo  
No sé si por iluso o fatalista  
No sé si por cobarde o masoquista  
Pero te amo  
Y no sé hacer otra cosa más que eso._

En este departamento que tu decoraste, todo sigue igual, no soy capaz de mover un solo mueble, con decirte que me niego a limpiar porque quiero conservar tu aroma, sé lo que has de estar pensando estás loco, y si lo estoy, por ti, porque quiero que regreses, porque esta maldita soledad me esta matando, te necesito, creo que en mi se aplica aquel dicho que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido, y así pasó contigo, no te supe valorar y ver la maravillosa mujer que eres, hasta que te fuiste con él, te repito no me hago ilusiones en que tu regreses cuando termines de leer esta carta, sólo quería decirte que aun te amo, y si algún día decides regresar te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, si jamás regresas lo comprenderé, y sabré que eres feliz.

_Aquí, todo sigue igual que antes  
Yo estoy solo como nunca  
Por eso escribo la presente  
Y no pretendo que hagas nada  
Sólo quería asegurarme que supieras..._

_Aún te amo_

Atte. Ron Weasley- terminó de leer Hermione, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran sobre la carta, amaba a Harry de eso estaba segura, pero no le gustaba que Ron estuviera sufriendo por su culpa, tal vez no lo amaba pero le tenía mucho cariño.

-amor ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el ojiverde, había visto a Hermione recibir una carta y tenía la sospecha de quien era el remitente

-si, es que el polvo me entró en los ojos-se excusó Hermione, por supuesto su esposo no le creyó

-es de Ron ¿verdad?- ella asintió, él la abrazó y ella desahogó su dolor

-amor, cálmate, no quieres que le pase algo al bebé- le dijo Harry

-no...pero...¡ay Harry! Me siento culpable- sollozó la castaña

-no tienes porque, tú sólo hiciste lo que creíste conveniente, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, en dado caso el que tiene la culpa soy yo, a mi me duele haber perdido a mi mejor amigo, pero estoy a la persona que más amo en este mundo- ella asintió

-te amo, Harry- declaró Hermione

-yo también y por supuesto al bebé que viene en camino- y la besó

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado quedó un poco corto, se aceptan howlers, reclamaciones y todo lo que ustedes quieran, ahora entienden porque mi hermana dice que soy un poco cruel, les agradecería que me dejaran algún review, quiero saber su opinión de este song-fic.**

**Los dejó, hasta la próxima el siguiente y capítulo final de este fic se llamará "Te acuerdas de mí, carta nº2 veinte años después" de Ricardo Arjona, es la continuación de esta canción, si alguien la ha escuchado sabrá de que sé tratará el siguiente capítulo. Pero tardaré un rato en escribirlo, estoy ocupada escribiendo el capítulo 11 de "Viaje al Futuro".**

**CIAO BSS**


	3. Te acuerdas de mícartanº2 veinte años de...

**Hola!!!Les prometí el tercer y último capítulo de esta historia, aquí la tienen se llama "Te acuerdas de mí" de Ricardo Arjona viene incluida en el disco Si el norte fuera el sur, es una de las canciones que me gustan más y me pareció ideal para reflejar los sentimientos de Ron hacia el abandono de Hermione, esta capítulo se ubica veinte años después de la última carta.**

**Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling yo sólo escribo para divertirme, sin ningún fin de lucro, y la canción pertenece a Ricardo Arjona, o.k. **

**Espero que les guste, y por favor dejen reviews, quisiera saber su opinión acerca de este fic.**

**Te Acuerdas De Mi**

**(Carta nº2, veinte años después)**

¡Hola Hermione!

Te acuerdas de mí, soy Ron, aquel pelirrojo que se enamoró perdidamente de ti, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que aun me recuerdes, se que han pasado veinte años pero tú sigues en mi mente, en mi corazón como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, pero los años no pasan en vano, los años pesan, con el tiempo se me ha estado haciendo una panza que no tenía cuando tú todavía estabas a mi lado, y las canas ya hicieron su aparición, mi cabello rojo es cada vez menos, pero mi amor por ti sigue intacto, y la espera a la que he estado atado durante todo este tiempo, todavía sigue. En mi memoria aun sigue grabada tu imagen, tu cabello, tu sonrisa y en especial tus ojos, esos ojos castaños que siguen haciéndome suspirar, porque aunque lo pongas aunque lo pongas en duda, yo todavía te amo igual que el día que te fuiste, igual como cuando escribí aquella carta dónde te decía que esperaría que tú volvieras, sé que prometí no hacerme ilusiones, pero no puedo, me las he hecho y yo guardo la ilusión, la esperanza de que tú vuelvas.

_Te acuerdas de mí  
No soy más que el mismo flaco de siempre  
con un conato de panza  
que me está haciendo lucir  
como luce una soga  
cuando en medio tiene un nudo._

Todo a pesar de los años sigue exactamente igual a como tú lo dejaste, todavía me siento incapaz de mover cualquier cosa porque como te dije aun guardo la esperanza que tú regreses y quiero que encuentres todo exactamente igual a cómo lo dejaste hace más de veinte años. Vivo igual que hace veinte años, en el mismo lugar y con la misma esperanza de verte de nuevo, los años han pasado sobre mí, como también sobre ti, creo que el maldito vicio que tú odiabas hizo efecto en todos estos años y tengo una tos que me despierta en las noches, sé que has de estar pensando ¿aun no supera lo sucedido?...pues no, no puedo, lo he intentado, he intentado no ser masoquista, he intentado olvidarte y borrar este amor que siento por ti, pero no puedo, este amor por ti no me deja, a veces sueño en que sigo mi vida sin tu recuerdo, pero sólo es un sueño, nunca he podido hacerlo en la vida real, cada mañana siento que tu aroma embarga la habitación donde duermo, te extraño demasiado, te amo.

_El pelo un poco más corto  
y una tos de cigarro  
que me despierta en las noches  
vivo en el mismo lugar  
Calle Mártires 28  
y aún conservo la cama  
que fermenta tu humedad._

Sé que tu hiciste tu vida, no sé si a lado de él, tampoco me interesa, muchas veces he pensado en volver al mundo mágico, a final de cuentas mi familia sigue ahí, pero no puedo, una vez hace como nueve años entré al Callejón Diagon pensando que ya no te amaba, pero vi a una niña que como me recordó a ti, cuando entramos a Hogwarts hace ya tanto tiempo, tenía el cabello castaño, revuelto, no me acerque a la niña, tampoco le vi la cara y mucho menos vi al hombre que la acompañaba, a lo mejor sea tu hija, no lo sé, hace mucho que no tengo noticias tuyas, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que todavía te amaba y ese olvido, era mentira, una mentira hacia mis propios sentimientos, salí corriendo de ahí y jamás he vuelto, e irónicamente quiero encontrarte, todos estos años, me gastó mi tiempo buscándote por lugares donde sé que tú jamás vas a aparecer, si algún día decides regresar, te repito soy el mismo tonto que te perdió, el mismo tonto que aun te sigue amando, todo sigue igual que siempre.

_El mismo lunar  
en el sitio donde tú ya conoces  
voy al mismo bar  
para ver si asesino mis noches,  
y entre una nueva cana  
y el deseo de encontrarte  
se me gasta la vida._

He intentado tantas cosas para olvidarte, para evitar que los años ya no pasen sobre mí...pero nada ha funcionado tu recuerdo y el amor por ti sigue intacto, y cada día yo me vuelvo más viejo, he intentado tantas cosas muggles que te podría hacer una lista, no he querido utilizar ningún remedio mágico, en si tiene años que no veo a algún mago o una bruja, la última con la que entable una conversación...fuiste tú, el fatídico día en que te fuiste de mi vida; incluso he pensado en buscar mi varita que esta guardada en un baúl en alguna parte del ático, la guarde al día siguiente que te fuiste, sabes para qué, para lanzarme un obliviate y así ponerle fin a ese recuerdo tuyo que no me deja vivir en paz, así te olvidaría, olvidaría este amor que me mata por dentro y yo podría seguir mi vida sin la esperanza que tú vuelvas, pero no sería capaz, tu recuerdo es doloroso, si, pero también tengo recuerdos muy felices de ti, como cuando empezamos a salir en sexto curso, cuando te escapabas de la Academia de Aurores para ir conmigo, o cuando yo me metía furtivamente en tu cuarto, cuando te viniste a vivir conmigo, como me hubiera encantado hacerte mi esposa, pero no se pudo, yo deje que nuestra relación se debilitará, y tú encontrarás el amor en los brazos de mi mejor amigo, pero eso quedó en el pasado y si quieres yo seguiré con los brazos abiertos para que tú vuelvas.

_Ya probé con el Yoga  
el Hare Krishna y el Budú  
Ya probé con un brujo  
un adivino y un gurú,  
pero me sigo poniendo viejo  
me lo dice cada día el espejo  
y tu no apareces por ninguna parte..._

A lo mejor te has de preguntar qué hice de mi vida, al final de cuentas han pasado veinte años, pues yo intentó sobrevivir sin ti, trabajó en un banco, ha decir verdad me ha ido bien, pero sin ti esos éxitos no tienen sentido, tengo un buen sueldo y hace años me aceptaron mi solicitud para eso que los muggles llaman tarjeta de crédito, mi vista se debilita cada día más, creo que necesito lentes, no me los quiero comprar, no me quiero sentir más viejo de lo que ya me siento, también hace años me compré un auto, deje de viajar en autobús, como quisiera que tú estuviera aquí para compartir conmigo todo esto, mi vida, mi trabajo, no tienen sentido sin ti, como quisiera poder decirte a la cara lo mucho que todavía te amo, pero no tengo el valor suficiente para buscarte y decírtelo, pero prefiero seguir esperándote, rogando que tú me ames...todo eso son sólo falsas ilusiones, pero en mi cabeza no cabe la posibilidad que tú no regresaras, sé que lo harás, que todavía me ames, soy muy terco y necio, hace años me debí haber hecho la idea que tú nunca vas a regresar y que a lo mejor eres feliz a lado de alguien que tú amas, y yo soy solamente el estúpido de Ronald Weasley que sigue enamorado de una persona que no ve hace veinte años.

_Mi trabajo muy bien  
hasta me han aceptado  
como miembro Master Card  
y veo más el lado izquierdo  
que el derecho en los menús  
me he comprado un auto  
ya no viajo en autobús._

No te imaginas cuánto te extraño, cuánto significa tu recuerdo para mí, he llegado hasta el punto de que si tengo una aventura, soy incapaz de acostarla en la cama donde alguna vez hace bastante tiempo te hice mía, donde nos amamos, donde nos juramos amor eterno, esas aventuras no significan nada para mí, la única mujer con significado en mi vida...eres tú, esa castaña de ojos cafés que yo amo, esa castaña que también ya pasaron los años sobre ella, pero su recuerdo aun sigue vivo en mi memoria, te extraño Hermione, te amo, te quiero, te deseo, daría todo sólo por estar junto a ti una vez más, aunque fuera sólo un día, yo sería feliz por sentir de nuevo tu piel sobre la mía, tus besos, tus caricias, pero volvemos de nuevo a las falsas ilusiones, sé que jamás volverás a ser mía, a menos que mi más grande sueño se realice, pero hay tantas probabilidades de que suceda, como de que yo te olvide, si no te pude olvidar en veinte años, nunca lo voy a hacer.

_Pero te extraño a rabiar  
al extremo de que nuestra cama  
no la he vuelto a usar,  
y si me cae una aventura  
la revuelco en el sofá  
por no herir al recuerdo  
que se anida entre el colchón._

Te repito soy el mismo que antes, lo años pasaron sobre mí y ya no soy ese muchacho de veintitantos años que tú viste por última vez, ahora tengo más de cuarenta años y todos esos años de excesos hicieron efecto, ya no respondo como antes, ya no corro tan rápido como solía hacerlo, últimamente he visitado más frecuentemente al doctor y vieras todos los medicamentos que me manda, que para la presión, para el colesterol, para tantas cosas que ya ni me acuerdo, tal vez no me reconocerías si me vieras, sin embargo en el interior soy el mismo, ese amor por ti que te profesé hace tanto tiempo sigue ahí, un gusanito que no me deja en paz, que alberga la esperanza de tú regreso, de verte cruzar la puerta con tu sonrisa perfecta y tus maletas, volviendo así a mí vida, y así sentirme que en verdad estoy vivo y no sobreviviendo como lo hago ahora.

_Soy el mismo de ayer  
aunque ya no respondo como antes  
me tendrías que ver  
cuando ya nos encumbra el deseo  
y entre charlas de Borges  
y de García Márquez  
busco un mejor momento..._

Te aseguró que esté loco aun tiene la esperanza de tu regreso, por ahí dicen que la esperanza es lo que muere al último, pero si no es así, no te preocupes, yo jamás voy a volver a molestarte, si eres feliz continúa tu vida y disfrútala, yo seguiré aquí sobreviviendo como lo he estado haciendo todos estos años, no te preocupes por mí, yo seguiré esperándote si algún día decides cambiar de opinión, ya no te entretengo más, a lo mejor hay alguien esperando a que termines de leer esta carta, si es así dile de mi parte que te cuide mucho, tal vez como yo lo haría si estuviera a tu lado, cuídate, por favor, y sé feliz.

_Ya probé con el Yoga  
el Hare Krishna y el Budú  
Ya probé con un brujo  
un adivino y un gurú,  
pero me sigo poniendo viejo  
me lo dice cada día el espejo  
y tu no apareces por ninguna parte..._

Te amo como siempre lo he hecho, y así seguirá siendo hasta el fin de mis días y por favor siempre ten presente que hay alguien en este mundo que te ama y seguirá esperando tu regreso a su vida, al igual que hace veinte años.

Cuídate Mucho

Con amor, Ronald Weasley

Las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Hermione Potter, al recibir la lechuza jamás imaginó que fuera una carta de Ron y mucho menos que dijera todo aquello, cuando reconoció su letra pensó que tal vez Ron le diría que ya había hecho su vida, no que todavía siguiera esperando su regreso, le dolía pensar todo lo que Ron estaba sufriendo, le tenía un cariño muy especial, porque alguna vez lo amó, también alguna vez él fue la persona más importante en su vida y hace mucho fue un gran amigo, pero qué podía hacer, por supuesto no iba a regresar con él, ella estaba a lado de una persona a la que amaba demasiado y con la que había construido una vida y lo más importante una familia, tenía dos hijos, Emily y James, ellos eran las más importantes en su vida, amaba a su esposo como hace veinte años cuando contrajeron matrimonio. Y ahora Ron venía y le pedía otra vez que regresará con él, muchas veces había pensado en contactarlo y pedirle perdón, pero siempre desistía, no quería crearle falsas esperanzas, aunque tampoco se le hacía justo que viviera con ellas

-mamá ¿qué haces?- le preguntó una joven de 19 años a su madre, era una muchacha delgada no muy alta, de cabello castaño con facciones muy parecidas a las de su madre pero con un apequeña diferencia, tenía los ojos verdes

-nada, nada- respondió Hermione, limpiándose las lágrimas, no quería que su hija se diera cuenta que había estado llorando

-¿segura?- preguntó su hija dubitativa de la respuesta de su madre

-claro que si hija...tu papá y tu hermano ¿dónde están?- le preguntó Hermione a su hija mayor, Emily

-James acaba de llegar con su nueva novia, y papá esta interrogando a Robbie, estaba a punto de darle veritaserum ¡puedes creerlo! Creo que papá esta paranoico- respondió su hija, habían organizado un cena para que el novio de Emily y la novia de James conocieran al matrimonio Potter

-vamos a bajo, antes de que tu padre haga alguna locura- le dijo Hermione a su hija, ella se quedó un poco atrás con el pretexto de cerrar una ventana, entró a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, prendió la chimenea que tenían ahí y echó la carta de Ron al fuego- por favor Ron, olvídame- murmuró mientras veía como la carta se consumía, cuando la carta ya estaba totalmente hecha ceniza apagó el fuego de la chimenea y fue a reunirse con su familia.

**FIN**

**Hace ya algún tiempo que quería escribir Fin, es el primer fan fic que termino y el más corto que he escrito, pero no podía resistir la tentación de escribir un song fic, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo, sé que he sido un poco cruel con Ron, lo lamento por todas esas fans de Ron/Hermione pero así se me ocurrió la historia y se refleja cual es la pareja a la que yo apoyo, en todos mis fics se repite la misma pareja, aunque estoy planeando otro fic que por primera vez no estará la pareja Harry/Hermione, pero eso sigue en planes, no lo pienso comenzar a escribir en la computadora hasta que Viaje al Futuro este en los capítulos finales y como para eso todavía falta pues me voy a tardar en publicar otro fic, a lo mejor si otro song-fic, pero no estoy muy segura tengo que planear mejor la historia.**

**Gracias por leer esto, y por favor déjenme algún review, quiero saber que les pareció, también me pueden escribir a ****siempre leo todos los comentarios que me dejan.**

**BYE **


End file.
